Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman was a 1993-1997 American television series about Superman (Dean Cain) as he juggles crime fighting, his job at the Daily Planet (in the guise of his alter-ego, Clark Kent), and his attraction to his coworker, ace reporter Lois Lane (Teri Hatcher). Pheromone, My Lovely (Season 1, Episode 10) A nefarious chemist (Morgan Fairchild) sprays the newsroom of the Daily Planet with a pheromone-laden perfume that causes people to fall in love with one another- including making Lois fall for Clark. Pher0.JPG PDVD_048.JPG|Lois under the spell of the perfume PDVD_018.JPG|An entranced Lois reveals her harem outfit PDVD_058.JPG|Lois performs the Dance of the Seven Veils PDVD_008.JPG|Lois wakes up from the pheromone spell. PDVD_067.JPG|Lois is humiliated by her behavior. Illusions of Grandeur (Season 1, Episode 15) Lois and Clark investigate a series of kidnappings where the children are returned with no memory of their abduction. They follow the trail of clues to a magic club where a magician's assistant has honed her abilities as a master hypnotist. Soon both Clark- as Superman- and Lois have fallen under her spell, and with Superman's help, she plans to broadcast her hypnotic signal to the entire world. Illu0.JPG Screenshot_20191006-111434.jpg Screenshot_20191006-111140.jpg|Superman hypnotized by pocket watch Screenshot_2018-10-21-23-15-05-473_com.wb.goog.dcuniverse.png|Frozen in place on hearing "The moon and the stars" Illu1.JPG|Superman in a trance IllusionsOfGrandeur781.jpg Screenshot_20191006-111944.jpg|Superman commanded to wave goodbye to Lois while hypnotized illusions379.jpg illusions382.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-21-23-22-13-645_com.wb.goog.dcuniverse(1).png Screenshot_2018-10-21-23-24-19-986_com.wb.goog.dcuniverse.png Target: Jimmy Olsen (Season 2, Episode 19) Jimmy Olsen (Justin Whalin) and his new girlfriend Sarah (Meredith Scott Lynn) are turned into brainwashed assassins and are sent to kill Lois and Clark. Targ0.JPG Contact (Season 3, Episode 3) On her way home, Lois is kidnapped in what she vaguely remembers to be an alien abduction. In reality she and several other innocent people have been injected with mind-control chips. Software tycoon Bob Fences (Patrick Labyorteaux) orders Lois to place herself in danger in order to distract Superman while Fences carries out his plan. Cont1.JPG contact384.jpg|Lois stares at the spinning spiral Cont0.JPG Forget Me Not (Season 3, Episode 18) While suffering from amnesia, Lois is sent to a clinic where the head doctor is brainwashing his patients to commit murders. Lois is brainwashed and it's up to Superman to save her. 3x18_120.jpg|Lois undergoes hypnotic brainwashing LCNA50.JPG|She is programmed to kill 3x18_121.jpg|The session ends 3x18_122.jpg|The doctor awakens Lois LCNA51.JPG|Lois has no memory of her session LCNA52.JPG|Later, Lois notices something odd LCNA53.JPG|She has the same mark as the other brainwashed assassins LCNA54.JPG|Before she can act, the trigger music plays LCNA55.JPG|The hypnotized Lois arrives at her target LCNA57.JPG|She attempt to run him down with her truck LCNA58.JPG|Superman blows out the truck's tires to stop her LCNA59.JPG|A confused Lois wakes up LCNA60.JPG|"What am I doing here?" Oedipus Wrecks (Season 3, Episode 19) The doctor (Larry Poindexter) who is supposed to be treating Lois for memory loss is actually hypnotizing her into falling in love with him. 3x19 199.jpg|Lois listens to the doctor's soothing voice 3x19 204.jpg|Unable to resist, she begins to give in to relaxation 3x19 207.jpg|Lois slips deep in to trance while he begins to program her to fall in love with him Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Western Live Action Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Superhero Category:Trigger Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Hypnotized Adult